


Paparazzi

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Swearing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Let go of me, “ Peter said out quickly before he snatched his hand away from the man. “Don’t touch me,” he said out hotly, trying to move away from the man. Thanks to the mob of people the man was easily able to grab the back of his shirt.“Answer my question, and I’ll let you go,” the man said out nastily. The kid wasn’t going anywhere, he needed details and he was going to get them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! You get another fic, within 24 hours lol. I appreciate all the comments, they are giving me life right now

“Happy? Can you drop me off in front of the main lobby?” Peter asked out urgently as he got inside the car.

He had been meaning to hit the bathroom after his last class was over, but he had gotten a message from the office letting him know his ride was here early. He was unsure as to why, but he had come out immediately and hadn’t wanted to keep Happy waiting. Now he was really starting to regret it. 

“Why would I do that kid? You know the boss hates it when I do that,” Happy told him out quietly as he drove away from the school and towards Stark Tower. Tony didn’t have many rules when it came to the kid, but one big one was he wasn’t allowed to go through the main lobby. He knew it was because the entrance was where the public usually went through and he didn’t want Peter to go through that.

“Cause I gotta use the bathroom and if I get dropped off in the lobby I can use the bathrooms there,” Peter explained out honestly as he placed his bag on the floor and buckled his seatbelt. There was no point to lie, as he knew Happy wouldn’t do it if Peter didn’t disclose a reason as to why.

“No, the Boss would kill both me and you and whoever else accosted you as you went through the lobby,” Happy said with a grimace, It didn’t sound his idea of a good time.

Peter frowned at the rebuttal, shifting around in his seat, in his desperation. He didn’t know what to do, if he couldn’t go in the lobby. He would never make it to to the common room floor, not the way his bladder currently felt. He didn’t think about asking for a stop because they had never done that before either. He fell silent choosing not to waste his breath and instead focusing on staying dry.

Happy thought that was the end of it, and drove the half hour ride to the Tower, without another peek from the child. Though that being said once he made the final turn so he could go to the garage the child finally spoke up.

“Happy please,” Peter pleaded out desperately as he did a sit down version of his famed potty dance.

“Come on kid, seriously?” Happy said out quietly as he looked in the front mirror so he could see the child. He could see the child had his hand in his crotch and he looked beyond desperate. Maybe he should have pulled off but the boy hadn’t even asked that. “You really can’t hold it?” He asked out quietly, even though he felt like he knew the answer to that.

“I really can’t hold it,” Peter said out tearfully as he looked up at the man in agony.

“Okay, okay, just this one time I’ll drop you off at the lobby, but you better head straight to the bathrooms and then to the elevators. Do you understand me?” Happy told him seriously.

“Yes, I understand,” Peter said out quickly, as he hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt, so he could jump out. He put his backpack on carefully, squeezing his thighs together so he could get used to not holding himself.

“I hope I still have my job after this,” Happy murmured out as he pulled up in front of the tower and unlocked the door.

Peter got out of the car and stood by it for a moment so his bladder could get used to gravity. Once he was, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he started making his way as quick as he could to the doors. It was a lot of people crowded in front of the doors of the tower but he didn’t have any time to ask them why. He would be cutting it close as it was. It was really frustrating and annoying as they 

weren’t going in, just standing there blocking the door.

“Excuse me, can I pass through please?” Peter asked out politely, wondering why all these people were hanging out in front of the tower. He started pushing his way through the crowd, knowing Happy was probably already gone.

Happy was still watching, though it was difficult to see the little brown haired child because of the many adults. He had a horrible feeling that this had been a terrible idea. He quickly pulled out his phone so he could text his boss.

~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~

“Kid, where do you think you’re going?” A reporter from the New York Times asked him as he felt rather then saw a child move passed him,

“Inside,” Peter replied absently, just focusing on keeping his underwear dry.

“I hate to tell you kid, but they ain’t gonna let you inside,” the reporter said with a shake of his head.

Peter has never been briefed on what to say if he was surrounded by reporters as Tony had never felt the need. Which is why the little boy answered the way he did, rather then thinking about how his words might come across.

“Yes they will, I live here on the weekends,” Peter said honestly, smiling when he saw a brief break in the mob of reporters. Whew good, his bladder was throbbing, and he needed to pee like yesterday.

“Not so fast kid,” the reporter said, shooting his arm out to grab the child by the wrist. “What do you mean you live here on the weekends?” The man asked curiously, though his eyes were wide and expectant as he knew this was going to be a great story.

“Let go of me, “ Peter said out quickly before he snatched his hand away from the man. “Don’t touch me,” he said out hotly, trying to move away from the man. Thanks to the mob of people the man was easily able to grab the back of his shirt.

“Answer my question, and I’ll let you go,” the man said out nastily. The kid wasn’t going anywhere, he needed details and he was going to get them.

Peter frowned and squirmed around, accidentally bumping into the bodies around him, his eyes going everywhere as he tried to look for someone to help him. All the while, his pulsing bladder reminding him that he was strict time schedule if he wanted to stay dry.

~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥

“Tony, I understand that you’re in a meeting and that you said not to disturb you but I fucked up and the kid is involved,” Happy said out quickly before his friend and employer could start ranting.

Tony stilled because Happy’s words had done the trick. “What do you mean? Is he hurt? Where is he? What happened?” Tony asked out in concern.

“He asked me to drop him off at the main lobby to today, I wasn’t going too of course but then he said that he really needed to pee, so I was at a loss. I didn’t want him to have an accident but as soon as he got out of the car, mobs of reporters had surrounded him. I don’t even know why they are here,” Happy explained out quietly. He was frustrated and dare he say it, worried about Peter.

“Why didn’t you pull off someplace?” Tony asked out quietly, breathing through his nose in irritation. 

Getting upset with Happy wasn’t going to help the situation, especially since the man had been doing it in the best interests of the child. 

“I didn’t know his situation was this bad, he didn’t say anything until I was turning towards the tower,” Happy said out honestly.

“Fuck,” Tony muttered out before he covered his eyes with his hand. “I’ll take care of it, in the future pull off somewhere, and never drop him off at the Lobby again,” he said out quietly.

“It’s noted,” Happy said out quietly before he hung up the phone. He was getting off easy because Tony needed to take care of Peter. 

Tony sighed, ignoring Pepper who had popped her head out of the door, wanting to know what was taking him so long. He couldn’t go rescue his kid, and that made his heart hurt. They needed to make sure that his investors were happy first. Sighed loudly, he pulled up his tablet and started hacking into the Common room tv, knowing someone was there who could help him.

“Tony? What’s up?” Steve said curiously when the tv went blank only for a video to appear with the man in question in it, looking very Agitated to say the least.

“I need a favor,” Tony said out quietly, wishing that it was anyone else but Steve had answered, but whatever. He couldn’t afford to be picky right now.

“What’s the favor?” Steve asked slowly, wondering if he would regret this.

“I need someone to go downstairs and brave the paparazzi and get my kid,” Tony said out tightly.

“What? I don’t follow? Where’s Peter?” Bruce asked, coming into the room from the kitchen.

“He’s in front of the tower, trying to get in and I’m stuck in a meeting and I can’t get out of it,” Tony said allowing some of his frustration to seep through.

“Okay, not a big deal, I’ll get him,” Bucky said from where he was already heading to the elevator.

“Bucky are you sure? There’s bound to be a lot of people, and I should go,” Steve said worriedly.

“Shut up, and relax, I’ll be fine,” Bucky said with a smile, aware of Steve’s tendencies. 

“JARVIS is going to speed up the elevator, so hang on. And when you get him, just take him to Pepper’s office, She won't be in there but JARVIS will get you in,” Tony said out trying to hide his anxiety. They were going to be cutting it extremely close.

“Relax Tony, I’m not going to hurt the kid,” Bucky told him quietly, not allowing himself to feel hurt. Tony had a valid reason as to why he didn’t want his kid around him, and he didn’t blame him.

“I’m not worried about that, my kid is about to spray down on national tv, I just need him out of the public eye before that happens,” Tony said out quietly.

“Spray down?” Steve said in confusion as the elevator doors closed once Bucky had gotten in it.

“I believe my creator is referring to the child’s current bladder emergency,” JARVIS said out quietly.

“Oh no, can we see the footage?” Steve asked out softly, curious but at the same time, worried as hell.

Bruce watched as JARVIS allowed them to see and hear what was going on down below them, and he swallowed thickly before he shook his head. He was getting angry, because the Hulk didn’t like how 

someone had grabbed onto Tony’s child. 

“I can’t watch this, we need to find out who that guy is though, so we can teach him a lesson about touching people who don’t want to be touched,” he said out tightly before he briskly walked out of the room.

Steve agreed with Bruce, wishing he had chosen to go down with Bucky, he hoped his friend didn’t end up knocking someone’s teeth out. Because that’s exactly what he wanted to do right about now.

~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥

Bucky hadn’t known that the elevator could go that fast, but JARVIS had gotten him from the common floor to the ground floor in 5 minutes, it had felt like he was free-falling for a bit but he had nerves of steel. Besides, he had a kid who needed him, and a job to do. He stepped out of the elevator to find, that Bill the desk attendant in the lobby was trying to pull Peter through the door, but someone was holding onto the back of the kids' shirt. Didn’t these adults have shame?

This was a kid for Christ's sake. He strode over to the door, his face menacing and his metal fist clenching the closer he got to the door. He could see when the reporters finally noticed he was there, as silence was starting to overtake the scene. He stared them all down, before resting his murderous eyes on the man who had the gall to be touching the kid.

“I suggest you let him go before I fucking break your arm,” he said out in a deadly flat tone, and he meant it too.

Peter sighed when the man finally let him go, and he couldn’t help the childish impulse he felt when the man finally let him go. Once he was free he turned around and kicked the man hard in the shin, so hard that he was sure he broke it, but he didn’t even care. “I’m telling my Dad,” he told the man with a frown before he was pulled inside the lobby by Bill and blocked by Bucky’s body. He couldn’t feel his bladder the moment, with all the adrenaline coursing through his body,

“I don’t know what the fuck came over you, but I hope it was worth it,” Bucky said dryly as he continued to stare down the man, who was wincing and groaning after the kick the child had given him.

“What do you mean?” Another report asked out bravely since the man seemed to be stuck in his stupor.

“He put his hands on a minor, a child who belongs to one of the Avengers, do you think this will be taken lightly? Say goodbye to your life as you know it, your career and maybe your freedom too. You’ve committed assault on a child and we are definitely pressing charges,” Bucky said out darkly. He was sending a message that this child wasn’t to be touched or deadly consequences would be coming their way. 

“David Brooks, 26 years old, originally from Brooklyn was it?” Bucky said out with a wicked smile on his face as he watched the man’s face drain of all color. He had all the information on the man in front of him curtesy of JARVIS. “Be expecting a knock on your door in a few days,” he said ominously before he walked back into the lobby and shut the door. He smirked as he turned away from the reporters before fixing his face and going to look at the child. “Okay, first things first, let's go hit the toilets,” Bucky said out quickly as he grabbed the child’s shoulder to lead him towards the lobby bathrooms.

“Not the ones down here,” Peter said out quickly. After all the grief he had given Happy, he just couldn’t make himself used the toilets down here now. It felt way too close to the reporters and that creep who had grabbed him. He didn’t feel safe. 

“Okay, Pepper’s office then, come on and thank you, Bill,” Bucky said out quickly before giving a nod to the attendant as he headed with the boy to the elevator.

“Of course Sergeant Barnes,” Bill replied easily as he headed back to his desk.

Peter hurried to the elevator, putting his hand on the biometric scanner as the adrenaline started to wear off. Once the doors were closed, the little boy was back to frantically pulling up his pants up, so he wouldn’t grab himself. He paced back and forth in the tiny space, accidentally bumping into the super soldier a few times but that couldn’t be helped. 

Bucky didn’t say anything when he was bumped, as he knew it was accidental. The boy was in a bad way and he didn’t see him making it to Pepper’s office. He winced when the little boy, bent at the waist with a grimace on his face, as he was forced to grab himself openly now. 

“Can you hold it? Be honest kid, there’s no judgment here,” Bucky asked out quietly even though he had a hunch at what the answer was going to be.

“I can’t hold it,” Peter whimpered out frantically, as a rush of warmth hit the front of his underwear, despite his best efforts to prevent that. His eyes started to sting as he could feel the tears coming because he was about to have an accident.

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do, you’re going to go stand in the corner and pee,” Bucky said out easily. Tony would have to forgive him, but he couldn’t stand here and let the man’s kid suffer like this.

“I’m not allowed to do that, Steve said so,” Peter told the man with a sniffle, as he gasped and clutched himself tighter if that was possible.

“Well I say you can,” Bucky said out seriously before he turned the child to face on of the corners in the elevator.

“Dad’s gonna be mad if I pee in here,” Peter babbled put anxiously, as he bounced in place frantic with desperation. His bladder was screaming at him, and despite his the strong grip he had on himself he was still spurting a lot more then he would have liked. He gulped to himself when he felt a small stream trickling down his legs and into his pants. 

“He’s already mad, but that being said he won’t be mad at you,” Bucky told the small boy seriously, even as his nostrils flared. He could smell the acrid odor of urine, so he knew the child was going to pee one way or another.

“I want my Daddy,” Peter wailed out as his bladder contracted heavily, and despite his grip, the stream only doubled in size, until he was full-blown peeing his pants in the elevator. He sobbed from both the relief and the shame because he was finally able to let it all go, and god it felt so good. His body fell slack and he felt two large hands settle on his shoulders to keep him up, as his liquid poured out of him. 

“He’s coming pal, just finished peeing and he’ll be waiting for you when we get off the elevator,” Bucky said out soothingly. He knew the hysterics were coming and he knew that Tony would be there for his kid. 

Peter gulped softly, the tears running down his face as his forceful stream finally stopped. He gasped as he looked around to survey the damage. Nearly the entire floor of the elevator was covered in his water, as was his socks and shoes and his poor jeans. He buried his face in his hands when he heard the ding of the elevator, signifying that they were at their floor.

“Come on,” Bucky said out softly, as he grabbed the boy’s hand so he could go get him cleaned up.

“Thank you Buckaroo, but I’ll take it from here,” Tony said out carefully as he walked through the door. He had been watching his child’s ordeal, and it had killed him not being able to help him. He had finally clued Pepper into the situation which is why he had been able to leave. She felt terrible for not letting him leave sooner, but he couldn’t deal with that right now, because Peter needed him.

“Daddy, some jerk wouldn’t let go of me,” Peter blubbered out hysterically. “And he made me pee all over,” he sobbed out as he hurried out to his father and buried his face in the man’s torso.

“Pepper is taking care of it as we speak kiddo, and Daddy and Bucky will be going with our lawyers to speak with him in a few days,” Tony told his son out soothingly. “You don’t have to cry kiddo, you’re not in trouble, and I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he added out. May had told him that this was a sure fire way to calm Peter down when he got going and it seemed to be working too.

Peter nodded out quietly to that, his hysterical sobs slowing down. He pulled back to look at his father’s face, but the man was silently communicating with Bucky.

“Hey Peter, I was wondering if I could help you with your bath today, I ordered something pretty cool today,” Steve said out casually. He had ordered this item with the sole purpose of giving them to Peter, and this was the perfect occasion to make the child happy again. It tore at his heart to hear him crying like that, and he wasn’t even his child, so he had no idea what Tony was feeling right now. Nothing good that was for sure, besides Bucky and Tony were plotting and Peter didn’t need to be around for that.

Peter’s eyes moved from his father's face and over to look at Steve curiously. “What did you get?”

“Avengers Bath Bombs,” Steve said with a wide smile.

“No way! Yeah I want you too, I’ll see you after my bath Daddy,” Peter said out quickly, his turmoil gone as the excitement took over. 

“Really? You left me for bath bombs?” Tony said out playfully.

“Not just any bath bombs, Avengers Bath bombs,” Peter said with wide eyes, that was the difference. 

“That’s fair, go enjoy your bath, I’ll come to find you when you are done,” Tony said out fondly.

Peter smiled to his father happily before he hurried over to Steve. He ignored his wet pants as he held the man’s hand as they headed to the bathroom.

“So what’s happening so far?” Bucky asked out softly once he was sure the child was out of earshot.

“Pepper is currently talking to legal, bringing up charges against him, and JARVIS is digging through his past trying to find anything so we can turn it and ruin his life,” Tony said out honestly. He wasn’t ashamed at what he was doing, the man had this coming to him. He should have never put his hands on Peter.

“What do we get to do?” Bucky asked with a grin because Tony sounded Ruthless and he loved it. 

“In a few days we’re going to pay him a visit, and scare the shit out of him,” Tony said out cheerfully.

“I can’t wait,” Bucky said with a malicious grin of his own. This was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
